burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Gabriele Paolini
Dal 2002 è nel Guinness dei primati per le proprie apparizioni di disturbo sul piccolo schermo, con la motivazione: «''he regulary sabotages journalist and presenter links on national TV in Italy, encouraging the use of condoms, as part of his civil battle against AIDS''» («''sabota regolarmente i collegamenti di giornalisti e presentatori su TV nazionali in Italia, incoraggiando l'uso del preservativo come parte della propria battaglia civile contro l'AIDS''»).TG5, Servizio su Gabriele PaoliniGuinnes dei primati, Certificato 2002, 2002 Rinnovato più volte, nel marzo 2010 il record è stato aggiornato a 30.000 apparizioni.Guinnes dei primati, Certificato 2010 Biografia Televisione Autodefinitosi "inquinatore televisivo" e autoproclamatosi "profeta del condom" o "Diabolik di Casal de' Pazzi", Paolini ha iniziato a metà degli anni '90 la sua attività di "disturbatore", dichiarando l'intento di incentivare l'uso del preservativo e polemizzando con le posizioni della Chiesa cattolica. Ciò, stando alle dichiarazioni di Paolini, a seguito della morte per AIDS di un proprio amico che contrasse la malattia in un rapporto sessuale non protetto con una prostituta.http://www.gabrielepaolini.com/html/modules.php?name=Content&pa=showpage&pid=12 Nel corso degli anni, durante le sue azioni di disturbo, si è occupato anche di altri argomenti come la politica, la cronaca o il costume (per esempio i "PACS" o la Strage di Ustica). Per sua stessa ammissione, gli è stata diagnosticata da alcuni psichiatri la sindrome bipolare.sito ufficiale Paolini irrompe in programmi televisivi che eseguono collegamenti in diretta all'aperto: si tratta generalmente di telegiornali, ma anche di trasmissioni di attualità. Espone spesso cartelli, fa gesti come le corna, rivolge insulti a politici o a personaggi dello spettacolo e disturba l'attività degli inviati che a volte interrompono il servizio perché impossibilitati a continuare (in alcuni casi, per esempio al TG4 e su SKY, non sono stati effettuati collegamenti per evitare che Paolini potesse intervenire). Durante una dichiarazione spontanea resa al tribunale penale di Roma il 13 marzo 2007, ha affermato che fin «dal 1997» conosce i luoghi «in cui si fanno i servizi, perché ha amici tra chi opera con RAI, Mediaset, SKY e La7»Testo della sentenza. Inoltre porta con sé una piccola televisione portatile che gli permette anche durante il disturbo di controllare l'inquadratura e rimediare ai tentativi del cineoperatore di escluderlo dalla ripresa. Una sentenza della Corte di Cassazione dell'8 marzo 2006 ha riconosciuto a suo carico il reato di molestie per un'azione durante un collegamento televisivo Rai del 28 marzo 2002 in diretta da palazzo Chigi, nel corso del quale Paolini si era posto alle spalle di un giornalista con un cartello giudicato offensivo del decoro del presentatore Pippo Baudo. La Cassazione ha definito le intrusioni di Paolini nelle dirette televisive molestie determinate da un'azione di disturbo che «''altera le normali condizioni di tranquillità''» delle persone che stanno lavorando «''attraverso un'azione impertinente, indiscreta, invadente, senz'altro riconducibile nella nozione di petulanza''». La Cassazione ha confermato la condanna di Paolini per interruzione e turbativa di pubblico servizio rigettando il ricorso contro la condanna a tre mesi decretata dalla Corte di Appello di Roma.Articolo su "La repubblica" Per effetto di questa decisione Gabriele Paolini ha dovuto pagare un'ammenda di 240 euro oltre a risarcire i danni in favore della Rai, costituitasi parte civile. Ad assolverlo nell'aprile 2007 è stato il giudice monocratico Gennaro Francione, spiegando che non solo «formalmente l'intrusione di Paolini si traduceva in un'azione di disturbo che alterava le normali condizioni di tranquillità delle persone che stavano lavorando», ma anche che «le incursioni di Paolini portano a un aumento dello share cui è legata la vita dell'azienda Rai, il che non solo non arreca danno, ma si risolve in un beneficio all'ente». Nel settembre 2008, in occasione delle proteste dei dipendenti Alitalia, ha disturbato molte dirette televisive all'interno dell'aeroporto di Fiumicino: in una di queste ha insultato l'allora Presidente del Consiglio Silvio Berlusconi. Per questa ragione, Paolini ha ricevuto dal questore di Roma un foglio di via obbligandolo a stare per 3 anni fuori dai confini del comune di Fiumicino e dall'aeroporto Leonardo da Vinci. Il 12 ottobre 2009, in occasione del suo 35º compleanno, ha annunciato di voler porre termine ai suoi disturbi.Tv: il ‘disturbatore’ gabriele paolini annuncia stop ai suoi blitz, Notizie cultura & spettacolo, Ultime Notizie, annuncio al quale non ha dato seguito. Il 20 gennaio 2010 il Giudice Gavoni del Tribunale di Roma, ha assolto Gabriele Paolini in formula piena per il reato 340 C.P. ("Interruzione del Pubblico Servizio"), in merito ad una querela presentata dalla Mediaset per un collegamento in diretta del Tg4 del 22 giugno 2006 nel quale Paolini gridò "Emilio Fede cornuto". Il 19 agosto 2011 nei confronti di Paolini viene emesso un foglio di via dalla città di Milano per tre anni. Il provvedimento viene preso in quanto il 9 maggio 2011, in occasione della Giornata della Memoria, Paolini si era spogliato presso il Tribunale di Milano e, in costume da bagno, aveva attirato l'attenzione dei passanti con un megafono. Non ancora soddisfatto della sua performance aveva inoltre bruciato una foto del premier Berlusconi . Pornografia Fino alla fine del 2006 sono stati online i siti paolinihard.it e paolinihard.com nel quale Paolini mostrava sé stesso intento in atti sessuali espliciti con uomini e donne e in atti di coprofagia e di pissing. Il 5 dicembre 2006 la Polizia postale di Roma su richiesta del Pubblico Ministero Maiorano ha posto tale sito sotto sequestro preventivo come elemento relativo al procedimento penale che lo coinvolgeva, intrapreso dal critico cinematografico Robert Bernocchi per le dichiarazioni presenti sul sito a lui indirizzate. Restano tuttavia online le versioni pubblicate dall'Internet Archive. Il 15 maggio 2007 il GIP Renato Laviola presso Il Tribunale di Roma ha rinviato a giudizio Paolini per i reati di tentata estorsione, calunnia, diffamazione e molestie. Il processo è iniziato il 1º febbraio 2008. Paolini ha interpretato e diretto alcuni film pornografici, come "Le avventure di Gabriele Paolini", "Vengo dopo il TG", "Il profeta" e altri. Pubblicazioni *Gabriele Paolini, Il profeta del condom. Un rompiscatole in televisione per una battaglia civile, Napoleone, 2000, ISBN 88-7124-280-7, ISBN 9788871242804 *Gabriele Paolini, Io, pagina ribelle. Fenomenologia dell'artista Gabriele Paolini, la televisione prima e dopo «Il profeta del condom», Croce Libreria, 2007, ISBN 88-89337-35-4, ISBN 978-88-89337-35-6 Filmografia * Dottor Gay & Mr. Hide (2006) Curiosità *Ha dichiarato pubblicamente la propria omosessualità nel 2000sito ufficiale * Il 7 novembre 2004 ha dichiarato, in diretta televisiva su Teleroma 56, di essere stato vittima a 15 anni di abusi sessuali da parte di un prete pedofilosito ufficiale. *Durante i Mondiali di calcio Francia 1998 il giornalista Paolo Frajese, inviato del TG1, lo prese a calci in diretta da Marsiglia. L'immagine, resa celebre dal programma di Rai 3 "Blob", è stata riproposta in decine di trasmissioni televisive sia in Italia che all'estero (ad esempio dalla CNN e da Channel 4). Per il gesto di Frajese, Paolini, dopo essersi rivolto al Tribunale Penale di Roma, è stato risarcito dalla Rai con 20mila euro. *È stato citato dal critico televisivo Aldo Grasso, che gli ha dedicato una voce autonoma sulla Garzantina della Tv.Enciclopedia della televisione (terza edizione), a cura di Aldo Grasso, Garzanti Editore, pag 562 *Stando ad un resoconto dei fatti presente sul sito dello stesso Paolini il 5 marzo 1995 è riuscito a consegnare personalmente un preservativo (mascherato da un foglio di richieste) a papa Giovanni Paolo II, in una chiesa romanahttp://www.gabrielepaolini.com/html/modules.php?name=Content&pa=showpage&pid=20. *Nei giorni successivi al Maremoto dell'Oceano Indiano del 2004, Paolini interruppe una diretta presso la sede del Ministero degli Affari Esteri nel corso della quale un giornalista stava riportando le cifre relative alle migliaia di morti. In tale occasione Paolini brandiva un cartello indicante l'URL del suo sito personale; il forum del suo sito web divenne subito preda di numerosi messaggi indignati. *Nel mese di aprile 2007 il giornalista Enrico Mentana ha dedicato tre puntate di Matrix a Paolini; in una di queste vi era anche la sua vittima preferita, Emilio Fede. Aldo Grasso, sul Corriere della Sera del 20 aprile 2007 ha così scritto: «Gabriele Paolini ha battuto clamorosamente "Porta a Porta", condotto da Bruno Vespa - 25,62% di share contro il 13,81%». Nel mese di luglio 2007 Paolini ha querelato Enrico Mentana per il reato di "diffamazione a mezzo stampa". La causa: presunta censura. In quelle puntate, Paolini ha promesso la fine dell'"attività" di disturbatore; promessa poi non mantenuta, in quanto si è fatto nuovamente vivo nell'ottobre 2007 al TG2 ed al TG5. *Durante una trasmissione televisiva, in una delle sue solite incursioni, si avvicinò al conduttore Giancarlo Magalli con in mano un preservativo; Magalli, senza scomporsi, gli rispose testualmente: "Se lo avesse usato tua madre, saremmo stati tutti più contenti...". *Paolini ha disturbato un servizio del programma satirico Striscia la notizia, che spesso lo deride, sui prezzi alti a seguito della morte di Giovanni Paolo II nei negozi che si trovano nei pressi del VaticanoStriscia la Notizia - Video. Note Gabriele Paolini su Youtube ---- Bibliografia * Enciclopedia della televisione (terza edizione), a cura di Aldo Grasso, Garzanti Editore, ISBN 978-88-11-50526-6 Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni * Rassegna stampa * Gabriele Paolini si spoglia in sostegno a Beppe Grillo * Voce Gabriele Paolini su Nonciclopedia (l'enciclopedia priva di qualsiasi contenuto utile) * www.gabrielepaolini.com (Il sito ufficiale di Gabriele Paolini) * Gabriele Paolini arrestato dopo aver bruciato una foto di Berlusconi davanti alla Lega Calcio (19 Agosto 2011) Categoria:Personaggi ridicoli Categoria:Guinnes dei primati Categoria:Presenzialisti televisi Categoria:Artisti burlesque Categoria:Attivisti anti-AIDS Categoria:Record Categoria:Personaggi televisivi italiani Categoria:Provocatori Categoria:Disturbatori televisivi